Never Again
by FlyofDragon
Summary: June CBPC.  A day at the zoo with Parker and that’s all I’m saying.  BB friendship.


**Never Again**

**A/N: Okay, this is for the June CBPC, and be warned…it is totally, and completely random.**

**Summary: June CBPC. A day at the zoo with Parker and that's all I'm saying. BB friendship.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Bones, but can I have Parker? Please??**

* * *

The earlier morning sunlight filtered into the bedroom through the thin curtains, casting an eerie light onto Temperance Brennan. Her eyelids fluttered open and she reached over to look at her alarm clock. 

"6:00?" she muttered. "Booth's not coming till 9." And she rolled over and went back to sleep.

An hour later she woke up again and decided to just get up. She had her shower and was peeling a banana when her phone rang.

"Brennan," she answered.

"_Oh good sweetie, you are there."_

"Ange? What's wrong?"

"_Nothing's wrong, it's just that Booth came to the lab a minute go and told me that Parker was ready to go early. I told him that you didn't bother coming in this morning."_

"And that means…?"

"_It means he's about to knock on your door."_

"Okay, bye Ange!"

"_Have fun sweetie!"_ Brennan hung up her phone and, sure enough, Booth and Parker were at the door.

"Hi Dr. Bones!!" cried Parker. "We're going to the zoo! Are you coming? Are you excited? Daddy says you're smart! Are you? Can we see the monkeys Daddy?" Brennan stared open-mouthed at the young boy. Then she looked at her partner, who sent her an apologetic look. Brennan shrugged and knelt down in front of Parker.

"Yes I'm coming, yes I'm excited, yes I suppose I am smart, and why would you want to see the monkeys?" she said. "You are a little monkey!" She reached out and started to tickle him.

"Noooo!" he squealed. "Dr. Bones!! I'm not a monkey!" Brennan stopped tickling him.

"And why is that?" she asked him seriously.

"'Cause you're a monkey!" he cried and tried to tickle Brennan, but Booth scooped him up.

"Hey, no tickling Bones, you monkey!" he said.

"Daddyyyyyyyyyyy!" squealed Parker. "We have to go!"

"Right you are Parker."

On the way to the zoo Parker chatted aimlessly on about preschool and the stickers that he won from drawing a monkey and Daddy said she worked with bones and could he go to the Jeff'sonian soon?

Brennan laughed and turned to the small boy.

"Yes I work with bones, and yes I suppose you could come to the Jeffersonian," she told him. "If it's okay with your Daddy, that is." Booth smiled and nodded so that Parker could see.

"Yay!!" cried Parker and Brennan laughed.

Once at the zoo, Parker couldn't stop jumping and talking.

"…and we're gonna see the el'phants and the rhinos and the birds and the monkeys too!" he told Brennan. "And the crocogators and the giraffes and the lions and the tigers!" He turned to his father and asked him in all seriousness, "Daddy, are there dinosaurs here?"

"No Parker," replied Booth. "There are no dinosaurs at the zoo."

"Okay," replied Parker happily.

Parker dragged his father and Brennan to exhibits all over the zoo until they finally had to stop for lunch. Parker took them to the monkeys, his favourite animal. Angela, Hodgins, and Zack could barely contain their laughter as Booth regaled them later with the story of how the monkey got the peanut butter.

"Well Bones here had a peanut butter sandwich. And as she brought it up to eat it, she suddenly changed her mind and threw it over her shoulder to the monkeys," said Booth.

"No, that's not what happened Daddy!" said Parker. "Dr. Bones was going to eat her sand-finch and a monkey came and tooks it out of her hands. That's how the monkey got it." Angela burst of laughing again and grabbed a tissue from her friend's desk.

"No!" cried Brennan. "I didn't have a very good grip on my sandwich and a gust of wind knocked me off balance. I fell backwards and the sandwich slipped out of my hand. And I swear," she said looking around, "_that's_ how the monkey got the peanut butter."

**

* * *

A/N: Well that took me longer than usual but hey! At least it's done.**


End file.
